1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined holder for displaying and packaging a decorative midget lamp assembly, and more particularly relates to a holder in which a midget lamp assembly is packaged with a display such that a consumer can be fascinated by the random twinkling and flickering of light sources generating from on-off controlling operation of a plurality of the midget lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, decorative bulb assemblies are generally transported and sold in a form housed in packaging paper boxes. Upon packaging, paper or synthetic resin frames have been used as auxiliary packaging means for neatly housing the assemblies within the box with fixing a plurality of midget lamps in aligned fashion and neatly receiving power cable.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. Heisei 5-26058 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Heisei 5-26059 disclose a package frames, in which a recessed groove is provided for accommodating the power cable and a bulb support base is integrally extended in a horizontal direction from the upper edge of a side wall of the recessed groove. Bulb engaging hooks are provided at the base portion of the bulb supporting base for fixedly supporting the bulbs on the support base. Also, an auxiliary plate in contact with the inner peripheral wall of a package box is provided at the tip end of the bulb support base. The package frame, on which the decorative midget lamp assembly is set, is housed in the package box for transportation and delivery.
French patent No. 2,006,304 discloses a packaging box with a supporting flame, in which a string of decorative midget lamps are visibly discovered at one end in the box for confirming amount of the lamps, and the other parts including sockets and a power cable are covered under a ceiling plate at another portion therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,999 discloses a packaging holder with a tray, in which two strings of decorative midget lamps are outwardly arranged respectively at the left and right sides thereof, the other parts including sockets and a power cable are collected on a center portion thereof, for minimizing the coiling of the cable wire, and for allowing ease of testing the light strings by a potential buyer at a retail establishment.
Italian patent No. 463,668 teaches an arrangement of glass bulbs such as medical ampules in which heads of the bulbs are more slender than bottoms thereof, where the thick bottoms are dispersed to both sides in the box, and the slender heads are collected at a center portion therein, thereby providing an efficient layout.
Conventionally, it has been beneficial to prevent the tumbling of stacks, to avoid breakage of a holder for decorative midget lamp assemblies, and it has been a further object to provide that a consumer can take the midget lamp assemblies out from the holder or box to ornament it on a tree or other structures.
However, people who live in large cities often have limited living space, and have no room for a tree. Nevertheless, they may still want to display a midget lamp assembly on a wall or a desk so that they can enjoy the fantastic display of lights.